


Some Washingmachines Don't Clean

by voicelessVagabond



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, Platonic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1726997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voicelessVagabond/pseuds/voicelessVagabond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash didn't really know why certain people were soulmates.  He didn't know why they even had soulmates.  What he did know was that there WAS a reason he and Maine worked so well together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Washingmachines Don't Clean

Ever since Wash could remember, he thought he was broken. All around him were people telling stories of their red strings and who it lead to: their soulmate. Every time he heard these stories he’d look at his own string and think he had to be broken, because his string wasn't red; it was purple.  
Growing up, he always avoided the topic like the plague. Whenever someone brought it up, he would always shrug and say that he guessed he hasn't met them yet. Some nights he would stay up staring at his string, wondering why he was so different, so broken. He never did get an answer.  
At the age of twenty-three, Wash moved out to a small town a ways away. He made some friends and they helped him keep his mind off of his string without even knowing it. Most nights he wouldn't even remember he had a string. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

\--

"Wash, how come you never talk about your string?" Connie asked, toying gently with the ring around her finger. She'd met her soulmate ages ago, and Wash refused to admit that it stung him to the core.  
"I dunno," he muttered. "Guess it never really comes up."  
"Bullshit!" Wash jumped when Connie's hand slammed against the table. "You're like, the master at avoiding the topic."  
"I...it's complicated, Connie. I don't want to talk about it."  
"...isn't everything, though?" Wash felt her pat his shoulder gently, and bit his lip hard.

\--

Life was finally becoming normal for him. No one brought up strings around him and he didn't think about his; that is, until it started to pull on him. It was like his string was demanding attention after being ignored for so long. He didn't know what to do, so he did the most logical thing he could think of. He went to Connie.  
“Dude, it’s your soulmate! They must be in town or something! Go find them, dumbass!” Connie shoved him off her porch and into the yard before turning, racing up the two steps, and slamming the door.  
For the first time in a long time Wash paid attention to his string. He followed every tug and every turn, not stopping to think until he reached a tiny coffee shop tucked into a corner. Stopping seemed to bring all the thoughts he was ignoring to his forefront, like what was he even suppose to look for. He hesitated in front of the entrance, wondering if he should really go in, if his soulmate even wants to meet him or if he should just leave. He never got to actually make the decision before the door opened, revealing a tall and muscular man. Wash looked down at his wrist, noticing the burst of colour, and smiled at the purple string that attached them together.  
His name was Maine and he was mute. He used a notebook to talk but he also knew sign language (Wash would deny any accusations at the fact that he was learning sign language now too, just to make it easier on Maine). They had a lot of fun getting to know each other and just spending time together. Wash never really questioned why they didn't get together like most soulmates do, they just worked well together as friends and Wash genuinely believed that this kind of relationship worked better with their string than anything else. With Maine, Wash didn't feel so broken anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my french class so I'm actually getting marked on fanfiction. Hope you guys liked it!


End file.
